¿A qué huele el amor?
by Angry Bego
Summary: Laure Richis huye de su casa en busca de un poco de libertad, pero se tropezará con el gran perfumista Jean-Baptiste Grenouille que desde el momento en que la ve tendrá ciertos planes para ella, pero al transcurso, muchas cosas pueden surgir...


**¿A qué huele el amor?**

**(El Perfume fan fic)**

**NOTA: Los personajes están basados en la novela de Patrick Süskind, pero la historia se me ha ocurrido a mí, aunque puede contener elementos basados tanto en el libro como en la película. Esta historia la escribo para mero entretenimiento en las redes donde la publique, no pretendo lucrarme a costa de ella.**

**Capítulo 1.**

En la ciudad francesa de Grasse vivía una joven llamada Laure Richis. Su padre era Antoine Richis, miembro destacado de la sociedad de la ciudad y con aspiraciones de acceder a la nobleza francesa y entrar en un contacto directo con el mismísimo rey de Francia e influir en su persona.

Antoine, a causa de estos delirios de grandeza y, pese a ser ya una persona rica y poderosa, con vastas propiedades por Francia y habiendo creado una gran empresa comercial que llegaba hasta las Indias Holandesas, lo cual su patrimonio era a los ojos de la mayoría de los mortales, bastante deseable y envidiable, tenía a su querida Laure protegida, pero cuando se dice protegida puede decirse atrapada bajo las paredes de su casa. Según su padre, era para que "nadie del exterior le hicese daño". Otro hecho que influía era que la madre de Laure había fallecido a causa de un ataque por parte de unos ladrones hace ya muchos años, por lo que el temor a que a Laure le ocurriese aquello estaba presente.

Pero ya se sabe que estas personas que experimentan acciones que les son impuestas contra su voluntad desarrollan una curiosidad que les lleva a adentrarse en aquello que les está vedado. Y eso fue lo que hizo Laure Richis.

Laure estaba harta de permanecer encerrada en su mansión colosal y sin más contacto personal que con las doncellas y miembros del servicio del hogar. También hablaba con su padre, pero eran pocas las ocasiones que podía mantener una conversación cara a cara con él.

Y ella se aburría. Deseaba salir al exterior y dar rienda suelta a su alma. Pero para impedir que su alma se corrompiera según decía su amado padre, la casa estaba cubierta de muros y con guardias apostados delante de ella. Era como una cárcel.

No obstante, una noche de Junio de 1763, los dos guardias que tenían el turno de vigilar los muros de la casa Richis aquella hora, habían ganado una partida de cartas en la taberna local decidieron celebrarlo bebiendo cerveza como nunca lo habían hecho y el resultado que que acudieron totalmente ebrios a su puesto de trabajo. Laure, que ya había urdido un plan para salir de su casa, vió con recocijo que aquello iba a ser todavía más fácil puesto el estado de los guardias. Se había cubierto su hermoso pelo rojo con una cofia y puesto uno de los vestido que había robado de las doncellas y con un pañelo se había cubierto gran parte del rostro dejando sólo de vista unos hermosos ojos azul verdoso y el atisbo de una piel blanca como el alabastro. Ahora el plan consistía en hacerse pasar por una de las criadas que salía a la ciudad a adquirir productos frescos para el desayuno de los señores. Laure pasó entre los guardias borrachos y, aunque le preguntaron a dónde iba y ella dió su respuesta, los guardias, tal grave era su estado que apenas continuaron y la dejaron pasar.

Laure no cabía en sí de gozo. Por fin era libre. Libre para recorrer la ciudad que tan prohibida tenía y absorber su alma. Pero no sabía a dónde ir, ya que a sus ojos, Grasse era una ciudad inmensa, por lo tanto, decidió caminar a donde la deparase.

Finalmente entró en un lugar donde escuchó ruidos y risas, pero un hedor casi la hace desmayarse: la mezcla de alcohol, humanidad y dios sabe qué otros aromas se combinaban para formar aquel espantoso olor que para una persona rodeada de las fragancias más delicadas, casi la hace perder el conocimiento. Aunque no siempre hace falta una persona poco acostumbrada a estos olores para provocar semejante síncope. Una persona con un olfato muy desarollado, un olfato extraordinario también puede sucumbir a semejante conjunto. Hablamos pues, de Jean-Baptiste Grenouille, el mayor perfumista de todos los tiempos.

_**- NOTA: Este capítulo es como una introducción del (sobre todo) personaje de Laure, pero conforme se desarrollen los capítulos, éstos evidentemente se irán desarrollando. Es la 1º vez que me aventuro a escribir un fan fiction, por tanto espero recibir críticas constructivas orientándome y señalándome los más que posibles fallos que tengan mis capítulos.**_


End file.
